


Iceland and Turkey.

by okamen



Series: Iceland-centric oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mentioned Sweden (Hetalia), Neopronouns used for Iceland (Hetalia), Nonbinary Iceland (Hetalia), One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Strange Relationships, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamen/pseuds/okamen
Summary: Iceland doesn't know too much about Turkey.
Series: Iceland-centric oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987465
Kudos: 5





	Iceland and Turkey.

Iceland doesn't know too much about Turkey. Ae remembers him, but ae doesn't know where. Every time their eyes met, well Iceland's eyes met with the dark black holes in his mask, there was some familiarity between them. But ae had never really talked to Turkey. Ae remembers at one point, ae developed a sort of crush on the much older man but it never really went anywhere. It was fully one sided and ae quickly got over it. There had been multiple instances where Iceland had approached Turkey, and they had looked to each other, just for a second. Sweden had always entered the conversation before anyone could get a word out. Iceland can't say no to anyone anyways.

But yeah, Iceland and Turkey were close.


End file.
